Tu amor me hace bien
by shidori
Summary: Fanfic de un solo capítulo ,fandom AXI. Un dia domingo como cualquiera? sólo ellos lo sabrán.


Debo confesar que ese fanfic no es de mi gusto, creo que es el peor intento que he tenido xD, pero como tuve que quitarme la flojera para escribirlo lo subo jajajaja. Espero no contaminar tu cerebro con este fanfic, rajes ,alagos, insultos ,etc por favor todo háganmelo sabe por reviews xD

**

* * *

**

**Tu amor me hace bien**

Era verano en Londres y como tal en un día domingo era un día de descanso, en todos los lugares excepto en la mansión Hellsing; pero hoy y sólo hoy todos descansaban. Walter había salido una semana de vieja fuera de Gran Bretaña, Integra recordaba las últimas palabras de su querido mayordomo antes de irse.

"_la dejo en buenas manos señora Integra"_

_Alucard apareció en la oficina inesperadamente sin saber lo que el viejo shinigami hablaba con Integra, pero ambos lo miraron cuando apareció, especialmente su joven ama con una expresión de auxilio._

_Walter salió con sus maletas encargándole a Alucard la seguridad de Integra, antes de que Alucard pudiera hablar Integra lo cayo diciéndole "tú cállate" …pero al final Walter se fue ,la joven mujer no le rogo, pero puso pretextos que hasta pudieron volverse lógicos por los miles de argumentos que ella puso. _

Integra estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión prácticamente echada en el sofá ,ya que no había nadie no sentía necesidad de tensar los músculos manteniendo la postura y tampoco le importaba.

Alucard apareció en el rincón de la habitación, mientras integra prendía en ese instante un puro.

-Buenas tardes ama-sonrió- veo que está sola.

-Buenas tardes, Alucard-gruño como se tratara de un gato- pero ahora no.

-Entonces Walter y Seras decidieron dejarnos solos- murmuro mirando el techo.

-Lo preguntas o lo afirmas- hizo un ceño.

Alucard acerco su rostro hacia el de ella, quedando a cortas distancias; era como un reto de quien desviaba la mirada antes pero ninguno lo hizo ni se puso nervioso. A pesar de las cóleras que Alucard le causaba si hay algo que Integra debía aceptar es que tenían mucha confianza mutua y sobre todo se sobre estimaban más de lo que querían.

-Entonces estamos solos –sonrió alejando su rostro del de su ama.

-Que interesante conversación tenemos hoy Alucard-respondió irónicamente al ver que su sirviente repetía prácticamente lo mismo.

-No es fácil mantenerse quieto cuando nos dejan sólo mi ama-la miro con lujuria.

-Al menos podrías hacer el intento de disimular ese tipo de miradas, no Alucard?- respondió inmutable.

-Por eso uso siempre estos cristales- los limpiaba con su pañuelo.

-Tanto así que ni Walter lo sabe- rio moderadamente

-Mis deseos y sentimientos sólo son para mi y para la mujer que los provoca- la miro fijamente a los ojos sentándose a su lado.

-Los seres como tú no aman, Alucard- soplo un aro de humo.

-Nunca hable de amor, ama-la miro burlonamente mintiendo.

Integra mostro una breve molestia no por que no sea amor sino por que ella erro-pensó-entonces no veo necesidad de entregarme a un ser que no es capaz de amarme.

-No pensé que deseaban que la amen –se burló.

-Alucard, tal vez olvidas a veces que soy mujer y que más que nada soy un ser humano, no podría luchar en nombre de la supervivencia de la raza humana si olvidará o dejará de ser humana.

-Una razón lógica-sin embargo-pero no acaso que la gente de su circulo social se casan por compromiso o acuerdos?-miro sus fríos ojos azules.

-Hoy estas muy hablador Alucard- callo por un momento, no le había agradado que su sirviente le recordará que debía casarse por orden de la reina-Alucard?

-Si me casará- Alucard la interrumpió

-Jamás dije que permitiría algo así- sonrió-usted me importa demasiado como para permitirlo mi amada ama.

Integra miro el suelo por un momento soltando una espontaneo sonrisa.

-Por tú lujuria?-pregunto

-Ja-soltó-el amor también implica lujuria.

-Nadie hablo de amor, Alucard-se burlo.

Integra se retiro seguida de su sirviente de la habitación, ella camino por los pasillos tranquilamente delante de Alucard que la seguía, llegaron hacia las sala de la mansión. Esta era grande como para organizar un baile, estaba todo bien iluminado y tranquilo, con un silencio más grande que el de los muertos.

-Qué hacemos aquí ama-pregunto Alucard.

-Qué haces tú aquí es la pregunta correcta-volteo para mirarlo.

-Protegiéndola- mostro sus colmillos

Integra estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que algo llamo su atención, se trataba de un casete que habían dejado en una de las mesitas a lado del sofá. Ella lo cogió y se tiro sobre el sillón llena de curiosidad, esté tenía un escrito no ingles sobre él que decía "Tu amor me hace bien" algo que ella no entendió ya que estaba en español. Por lo que recordó que Alucard había sido alguien muy culto en vida y recurrió a preguntarle.

-Alucard qué dice aquí?- le entrego el casete.

-Uhmm-lo miro-está en español-sonrió al ver lo que decía-dice "tu amor me hace bien"-lo malo es que él lo dijo en español.

-Puedes al menos traducirlo ,lo cual era más que obvio que esperaba- se molesto.

-Dice "tu amor me hace bien"-lo dijo en su idioma.

-Posiblemente alguien del personal lo dejo aquí.

-Bueno entonces hay que escuchar el contenido, no podemos dejarlo hasta aquí ya que usted pregunto.

Alucard desapareció y volvió a aparecer con una minicomponente con casetera en una de sus manos y lo conecto al interruptor.

-De donde lo robaste?-pregunto integra

-No lo robe, lo tome prestado de la chica policía- respondió serio.

En aquel momento ese extraño sonido invadió la sala con ese ritmo raro para ambos, tal vez no para un viejo vampiro con más de 500 años.

_Te quiero así deliciosa insospechada  
Porque creo en tu palabra  
Porque yo siento que aún te necesito  
Porque me alteras las ganas_

-Tal vez no fue una buena idea hacer eso- murmuro Integra.

-Es cierto, pero creo que ya que llegamos hasta aquí no deberíamos parar

-Creo que tratas de molestarme-lanzo una mirada

-Alguna vez bailado ama?-sonrió

-No recuerdo –pensó- no bailaré si eso es lo que pretendes.

_Te quiero así estruendosa y delicada  
Entre alegría y nostalgia  
Porque me gusta tenerte vida mía  
Y no quiero que te vayas  
Porque el amor cuando es verdad sale del alma  
Nos aturde los sentidos  
Y de pronto descubrimos que la piel  
Se enciende en llamas_

Para ese instante Alucard había jalado a Integra del brazo llevando una de sus manos hacia su cintura juntándola a él. Ella lo miro molesta tratando de hacer que la soltara inútilmente.

-No debes tensar tus piernas ama-sonrió

-Si no me sueltas el que se tensará serás tú-empujo

-Jamás he bailado esto, pero lo he visto bailarlo –la sujeto con más fuerzas.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo, Alucard hizo que por fin su ama lo siguiera. Se sentía ridícula, pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, eran como si fuese dos jóvenes enamorados.

_Bien, tu amor me hace bien  
Tu amor me desarma  
Ay, tu amor me controla  
Me endulza, me encanta  
Pero bien, tu amor me hace bien  
Tu amor me desarma  
Ay tu amor me controla  
Me vence, me amarra  
Mira que me hace bien, que me hace bien_

Alucard tomo una de las manos de Integra y la hizo girar a su alrededor, ella se dejo llevar .A pesar del ritmo movido de la música ellos tenían pasos lentos pero exactos. Cuando ella hacia el cuerpo de Alucard él no la soltó y sólo la mantuvo aprisionada a su cuerpo ,dieron vueltas pegados callados hasta que él susurro a su odio con una baja voz haciendo sentir el aire caliente y cálido en el rostro de Integra.

_Te quiero así tan precisa equivocada  
Con tus detalles que matan  
Porque tenerte a mi lado me hace fuerte  
Si eres mi reina y mi espada  
_

_Te quiero así cuando ríes cuando callas  
Porque al caer me levantas  
Porque mi voz y mi espíritu se agitan  
Cuando dices que me amas  
Porque tu amor como es verdad me vuelve el alma  
Me despierta los sentidos  
Y de pronto descubrí que aquí en mi piel  
Se encienden llamas_

Integra pensó en aquel momento que ella jamás dijo amarlo ,pero no se mantuvo callada. Tal vez hoy estaba de buen humor. Al fin al cabo nadie sabría sobre está noche, pero era mejor detenerlo ahí antes de llegar a más ; ella se separo de Alucard y fue hacia la videocasetera para apagarla.

-Ya es tarde, Alucard-no se atrevió a mirarlo al arruinar el momento entre ambos-mañana hay cosas que hacer

Ella avanzo dejándolo atrás, pero él la detuvo sujetando su muñeca. Ella se detuvo sin saber que esperar. Cuando pensó que él la soltado Alucard apareció frente a ella ,rozo sus labios fríos con los de su ama y desapareció sin antes susurrar a su oído.

" _Buenas noches Integra"_


End file.
